


The White Nine-Tailed Fox

by YoruNoUmare



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruNoUmare/pseuds/YoruNoUmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a little girl is orphaned by yami's doing,orochimaru himself finds her and takes her in seeing her potential at such a young age. she grew to be a ruthless killing machine by orochimaru, but when the leaf gets concerned about a new jinchoriki that's worse then the nine tailed fox itself,team kakashi go to check it out, and when they stumble upon the girl naruto falls for her. and later on sasuke will too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detail Sheet

ok this is a detail sheet. and yes I know that's ino but shes the only one I could think of. I added some whiskers and her eye color changed to be like the white nine tailed fox.

Name: Reni Nokatu  
Home: wherever orochimaru is.  
Family: killed by her.  
Jinchoriki: Yami  
Skills: Controls Yami due to being evil herself and uses his power at any time.  
Hair: down to her hips, straight, white.  
Eye color: Red but when taken over by yami they turn a pure white. (lighter then your actual eye ball to make the color visible)  
Friends: Kabuto, Orochimaru.  
Nickname: Soundwave. (you'll find out why)  
Ninja type: Sound


	2. Remembering

From Reni's pov

 

I sit atop a tree looking up at the moon. over head I saw a owl fly over me and flung my kunai at it, killing it. "well done." said orochimaru. he approached me in a way that looked like he was slithering. I just stared at him and nodded. "I always knew you were special." he said walking away. I turned my head away from him, letting my eyes close and remembering that night when orochimaru found me.

 

I was looking upon my mother and father playing with my younger brother in our small, but petite home. They caught me looking at them and a sneer came onto father's face. "why are you looking at us?" said father, loathe strong in his voice. mother put a hand on him but he shook it off. " why would you curse our time by staring at us? or better yet being near us?! your the devil and you'll always be!" he spat out at me. "honey she cant help what she is, she's only five dear." mother said to him softly, but that just made him glare at me more. "you killed your own sister! your evil! you shouldn't be alive!" he said getting up leaving my brother on the floor crying, he was the only one that loved me. Father came back with a gun in his hand loading it with bullets. "ill take care of you. I shouldn't have let this go on any longer then its already been." he muttered and mother tried to take the gun away from his hand. "honey no! its not her fault! we don't know why but that doesn't mean she needs to be killed for it!" mother said, but instantly regretted it because my father threw her against the wall, then aimed the gun towards me. "DIE!" he yelled. and as the bullet came from the chamber it slowed. I felt a overwhelming pain in my head and looked down to see my entire body cloaked in white then I closed my eyes.

 

"NO!" everyone of us yelled. Mother and my brother yelled it because they didn't want me to die. I yelled it because I felt yami taking me over. father yelled it because he saw where the bullet would go, he saw me flick it with my hand in my brothers direction, he saw it lodge into my brothers head. as I opened my eyes to see my brother dead on the floor, my mother and father looking at me in complete fear. my nails were growing as I walked slowly towards my parents. "no." I and yami said in unison, us bucking each other. he. well I killed them both slashing their throats with a single claw, and as soon as I did I collapsed on the floor, no longer yami.

 

I was crying at what I and the beast done when a stranger with purple rope tied across his waist stood over me. he laughed darkly as he saw my family. "did you do this young one?" said the man. I answered with a nod. " well, you need a group who will train you to use this beast wisely." he said but I just shook my head. "im evil." I explained and he chuckled. "I know. but evil is not bad in our perspective, your welcome to come with me." he said walking away. I thought about it and got up and walked with him. "whats your name?" I ask the man. he replies with a dark chuckle. "its orochimaru the snake." he said. and the night fell from my memories then. I felt my cheek and viciously wiped the tear from it." im evil and proud. I have no feelings." I repeated in her mind. "show no feeling." I said remembering her training to be a sound ninja of orochimaru's. I had to have no feeling once so ever. I had to be hateful to be with orochimaru, and when that happened, I became yami in a human form.

pure evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: ok I know no "gun" is going to be in naruto. they are ninja not civilians. but her parents were normal civilians, not ninja. nobody knows the source of her power. not even me. I think. >:D)


	3. The Other

from Naruto's pov.

 

I ran into the meadow to see that sasuke and sakura were already there. kakashi was nowhere to be seen. they caught the sight of me and sakura had an angry look on her face. "where have you been Naruto?" she said. obviously fuming. I smiled sheepishly. "I overslept." I stated and that just made her even more mad. "for an HOUR! on our first day of our first MISSION?" she said. then she punched me sending me flying back a few feet. I groaned. that girl can punch that's for sure. I saw sasuke smirk at me and I got to my feet immediately. "you think its funny? try taking a punch from her!" I yelled and that made him smirk even more. "I would never hurt sasuke unlike you idiot!" sakura exclaimed, and I sighed. that would be the reason for him smirking. he knew he was safe because she liked him. "that's enough guys. today you don't need to be bickering, its a bigger day then you think." said kakashi, appearing from thin air. that was enough to snap me out of my thoughts. "why is it such a bigger day then it was before?" asked sakura,and a dark look came over kakashi's face. "we were assigned a S rank mission due to the ANBU shortage of members and because of Naruto." he stated.

 

"whoa. why are we assigned a S rank mission because of me?" I ask. getting all pumped up. maybe they wanted to train me early to be hokage? yeah that's definitely why!

 

"because your the nine-tailed fox Naruto."

 

well that ruined my plans. but it did make me curious. "why does him being the nine-tailed fox mean anything kakashi sensei?" sakura exclaimed. "ill tell you once were on the road but come on. were heading towards the forest of death." kakashi said. as we ran he told us what the mission was about. "well, there is a new jinchoriki that nobody has any history about. she is a sound ninja that works with orochimaru. we have sent our ANBU to take them down but they all get killed. so we are here to merely spy on the jinchoriki, we will not go near either her nor orochimaru got that?" he explained and sakura immediately cried out. "why on earth would they send US of all people? is lady tsunade insane?" "no. she needs to keep the ANBU and Naruto being the nine-tailed jinchoriki means he can help if we com across the jinchoriki. she is a nine-tailed fox,but a white one. she is not held by anything Naruto is though. Her Demon is pure evil, and she works with it. it does not control her, but she controls it. and uses its power to kill. it's rumored that her Demon is the creator of them all. that no jinchoriki except one equal power to hers may get through to the Demon. in this case if things go wrong and she spots us Naruto can help, we think their even in power." kakashi sighed. "why is she wi-" sakura began but was cut off. "maybe if you kept your mouth shut we would get there a lot faster and your questions will be answered by seeing her." sasuke hinted. well he wasn't very happy. kakashi nodded his head and sakura sighed. meanwhile im thinking about the nine-tailed fox that was white. and more importantly not my fox.

 

when we got there kakashi instructed us to stay high in the trees. sooner or later we caught sight of orochimaru walking with a girl. her eyes were red and she had long,white hair that fell to her waist. she had several kunai and shuriken strapped to herself. and on her face you could see faint white lines. "that's the jinchoriki." stated kakashi, but I already knew. she was practically leaking chakra. she wore black pants along with a purple shirt. although she had a white cloak on with black symbols at the end of it. then suddenly she stopped. laying a hand on orochimaru's shoulder. I heard sakura quietly whimper in disgust. then I saw four kunai aiming our way. we all dodged them easily except me. when I dodged it I fell off of my branch. landing at the base of the tree. "covers blown." kakashi said with a huff. landing right next to me along with sasuke and sakura. "what a nice surprise!" orochimaru said in his weird, hissy voice. "we'll be leaving" said kakashi. "oh no. you'll make perfect practice for my pupil. soundwave will you?" orochimaru said, disappearing into the forest. leaving the so called soundwave standing there. "we don't want to fight." warned kakashi. but then she grinned. showing two fangs. as she shook her head she crouched low to the ground. "GET UP IN THE TREE NOW!" kakashi said but it was too late. as her hands connected with the earth there was a loud BOOM and everywhere trees were flung along with rocks and chunks of the ground. we too were slung a good one hundred feet from her. I got up to see she was cloaked in white like I would be with the nine tailed fox. her whiskers were a bright white and her eyes went a bright white that I didn't even know that existed. around her she already had three sprouted tails.


	4. Clash

Reni's POV

 

"RUN" the man with the silver hair said. they all started to run in the same direction. I chuckled to myself. did they really think they could get away from me so easily? I raced in front of them. then I stopped in the exact spot they would come. their eyes went wide and they tried to stop, I smiled a grin that showed my fangs. I pressed my hands to the ground before me and sent them flying like I did before. but wait, one was missing. I could have swore there was three. "Rasengan!" I heard from behind me. I turned to block it with my bare hands. as soon as It came in contact with me it intensified. "what?" I let out a startled cry. as I stood my ground it intensified even more. The boy that was behind it was just as shocked as I was. giving up I leaped up and let it go into a tree. I stared at my hands and they were burned. I gave the boy a death glare to tell him that death was about to come when I noticed the whisker like markings he had on his cheeks. that just infuriated me more. I was facing another jinchoriki. Now now. we don't want to start a rivalry now do we? I heard yami say in my mind. For once go fuck yourself, this is a jinchoriki that can take me down. im having fun. I retaliated. I heard the demon sigh in my mind. I let three more of my tails sprout. then i stared flabbergasted as the boy too cloaked himself in some type of chakra. His eyes went red and his whiskers grew dark. he had fangs now and his nails grew. He was cloaked in red chakra and behind him I saw a tail sprout. What is that? I asked yami and he just chuckled darkly. Your proposed rivalry my dear. and with that I took on two more tails screeching wildly. I could feel my skin getting burning from the chakra, but I didn't care. I smashed into him and gave him several blows to his head and chest. I raised my kunai, cloaking them in chakra and slung them at him. he easily dodged them and began to growl. Perfect, just perfect he did the same, almost mimicked my every move with all my man made items. its a jutsu you want its a jutsu you'll get. I heard yami laugh and wished I was there to give him a kunai to the eye. and with that thought. he shut up.

 

Sakura's POV

Them two were fighting and I couldn't help but feel kakashi sensei was right. each blow was returned with equal power. each ones chakra was increased by the prescence of each other, and the more they fought, the more it grew. the jinchoriki's skin was burning. and I couldn't help but envy her dedication. I know its wrong with her being evil and all but you had to be in some pain right? Naruto's tails were at a sum of three and the jinchoriki's was at eight. she was careful not to let it get to nine while Naruto was just accelerating without a second thought. I heard the Jinchoriki yell in a soprano voice. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" and with that Naruto was slung about two hundred yards from her, taking out several trees. when he got up I saw that his tail count was now at five. "Naruto! you must stop! she is making you take on the nine tailed fox! you must stop and get her to do so too!" I yelled and as soon as I did I regretted it. "WATER STYLE: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" she screamed. I was shocked. shes not a ninja of the mist so why is she using their technique? "shes compensating. watch your back." Kakashi said. I forgot he was there so his voice made me jump. I saw several figures of naruto in the mist and one of the jinchoriki. I supposed desperate. she forced herself to go three-fourths nine tailed and she gave a blood-curdling scream and passed out on the ground.

 

Naruto was still trying to get a grip while we were lifting her and taking her back to the village. he was down to a tail, but that didn't mean we were safe. when we got to the leaf he finally went back to normal, passing out himself. when he did kakashi sighed and picked him up himself, and carried him to the hospital. they were put in rooms on the opposite of the entire hospital where they didn't need to see each other. but we didn't know what we were going to do when they both woke up. of course naruto would wake up sooner then the jinchoriki. but that only gave us a little time to think. but what had us all bothered is why didn't orochimaru step in? why didn't he stop us from taking her? the shear thought of it made me shudder.


	5. The Abyss

Naruto's POV

 

I woke to sakura reading a book in a chair. "Sakura?" I said loud and clear. she immediately came to my side and scowled at me. I sighed. here it comes. "what makes you think you can handle that much power from the jinchoriki naruto?!" she demanded. "I don't know." I said getting up. I was really sore, but not enough to keep me in the hospital. "stay there." sakura said, trying to push me back in the bed. "no way sakura! im just going to get all sore and stiff in there! im fine!" I said, walking away from her now. when I came into the hallway I saw Kakashi Sensei reading a book outside a room on the far end. "hey Kakashi Sensei!" I yelled to him. he looked from his book then back to it, then his head snapped up and he put the book in his pocket while walking toward me. "its about time you woke up. you have been out for a week. but I suppose rest was necessary." he said pointing to my bandages. I groaned. "it was that bad kakashi sensei?" I asked. poking the bandages and wincing when they stung badly. "your entire body was burned, minor yes, but still burned. you had wasted a lot of your strength holding onto the nine-tailed fox like you did. but you are lucky. do you remember what happened?" he said, staring at me. it made me feel uncomfortable. "yeah. uh. me and the girl fought. we were both jinchoriki of equal power, she passed out and you all carried her to the leaf, I was trying to calm myself the entire way, and we reached the gates, and its all blank from there." My stomach was growling. so it was a little hard to remember. "can we get some ramen please?" I asked smiling sheepishly. sakura and kakashi laughed. "I think that's a good idea because im starving myself." pointed out sakura. and we made on our way to Ichiraku's.

 

Reni's POV.

I think I was stuck in some kind of coma. it was like I was in complete darkness and as hard as I tried I couldn't escape, I couldn't move my limbs, nothing. but that made it worse. Yami was being horribly mean. he was torturing me. experiencing pain just to put me through it. to make me angrier and more evil. I fought it for what seemed a eternity, but I gave in. "DO WHAT YOU WANT BUT STOP PLEASE!" I yelled at him and he stopped, giving a shaky, dark laugh. "its about time girl you listened and I came back in control." he said. then he forced images and voices into my head. he was planning. he was planning to destroy the place where I was that he knew as "the leaf village". he was planning to kill orochimaru and kabuto, but I helped. when he was done I added one more thing to the list. "kill the jinchoriki." I muttered and he just laughed darkly. "he is your equal, you might kill me in the process." he said and I mentally grinned at the idea of him gone. whether I was dead or not. and with a loud snarl he sent me back to the world of pain, and this time it was with visions. horrible, horrible visions. I was screaming into a empty abyss. and when I woke up I was screaming a blood-curdling scream. it sent a girl with pink haired screaming, her book flying in the air. and many surgeons came in and tried to pin me down to sedate me. I gave them the most deadly, sweetest smile I had and they all paused and looked at me in fear. I let yami take over then. I let him send them flying with the shear thought of them doing so. there was no ground to touch here to summon the power. so my thoughts worked just fine for yami. I heard the pink haired girl scream. I locked eyes with her and got up. turning into yami again, but it didn't burn me, I didn't feel it, it was like it was what I wanted, like it was a soft caress or something, not a burn. I jumped all the way to the eight tail in seconds. grinning as the bliss of it on my skin became overwhelming. and the hunger to kill overpowered me. I lunged for the girl to find a Kunai being shoved into my stomach, I felt the blood pouring out of me, wait. what was I doing? im NOT going to hurt these people! they did nothing but heal ME! I let out another ear piercing scream and I dropped to my knees. the pain from the past transformation and the burning from this one now along with yami's summoning of pain was unbearable, he made me feel it all to force myself back into unconsciousness. and after that I remember nothing. and I slipped back into the horrible world of pain. It increased by ten fold and the visions intensified. but it stayed at that because yami was pushing me to my limit. he wasn't about to kill me and himself. but he was going to push it as far as he could. I swore to myself in my mind that I WOULD kill myself. just to be free of this evil inside of me.


	6. Waking

Sakura's POV

 

After me, Naruto, and Kakashi Sensei left Ichiruka's I told them that I was going to the hospital. Naruto asked me why, but Kakashi sensei swept him away, leading him to the training grounds where he needed to "catch up". we both didn't want him to know she was there. it might start some type of battle to the death. I went to her room, sitting down in the chair farthest from her. she looked horrible. she had eight wires attached to her everywhere, though she wasn't as bad as she was a couple days ago, then she had a breathing machine on her. I began to read my book like I did when Naruto woke. then suddenly I heard this awful, tortured scream. It made me jump. I was so scared that I started to scream too, my book flying out of my now shaky hands. I saw a bunch of surgeons come in to calm the girl down, but then they all stopped, I tried to see why, but soon they all went flying, being flung into the walls, in result knocking themselves out. I looked at the jinchoriki knowing she did this, she had made us go flying in the forest of death. but when I did I stopped and started to scream. her eyes were pure white, her whiskers already lighter then her face, her nails were already growing, and the look on her face was of certain death of whom caught her gaze. immediately I was afraid for my life, but I couldn't move, couldn't speak unless I was screaming, I was going to die.

 

she lunged at me and kakashi suddenly came in front of me, Kunai in hand. he stabbed her in the stomach, his face was a mixture of calmness and urgency as he tried to conceal it, but what was on the girls face completely stunned me. just earlier she had death and pure hate on her face along with her eyes and whiskers showing the presence of the nine tailed fox. but now. her face was pain-riddled and she looked completely terrified. her eyes were now red orbs and her whiskers were now faintly there. I jumped back as she fell on her knees and started to scream again. that scream could mess with your mind. then she passed out. I. was completely terrified at what just happened. and to make it worse Naruto walks in to see a bloody jinchoriki that looks dead. a terrified me, and kakashi wielding the weapon that supposedly killed her, wearing a serene mask on his face. "wh-what happened?" Naruto said, now shaking. I didn't blame him. "Naruto,Sakura. follow me." Kakashi Sensei said. we obediently followed him, and as we walked out the door we saw about a twenty surgeons coming into her room. we picked up the pace then. soon we came to a forest. I didn't know which one, but kakashi led us here so it must be safe.

 

"sit down." he said. sitting down himself. "there is something you need to know about Reni. or the jinchoriki that was in there. what she holds you know that its evil, but it isn't just to other people. its horrible to its host too. I had a theory about what the demon does, and this morning proved I was right. this demon will cause pain, self-sacrificing yes, because he/she will feel the pain too. but it only makes its victory sweeter. you all have met the demon. not Reni. the demon has control of her quite often, making her think she has control because the demon does. Sakura." he said. now laying his gaze on me. i gave the slightest nod. "what you saw when I stabbed her was the real Reni. the reason why she was screaming was because she was in horrible pain. and that's probably why she passed out too." he sighed, then began to look at us both. "she will be staying in the leaf for a while. to get research. but while she is I want you two to try and help her see what's going on. help her regain herself. you will know when she's the demon and when she is herself. but overall. do not push her." kakashi sighs again and leans on a nearby tree.

 

"where is Sasuke in all of this?" Naruto asked. I rolled my eyes. "Sauske wants nothing to do with her, he has like this kind of loathe about her and none of us know why." I answered his question. he had missed a lot when he was out. we tried to involve him and every time he would get mad. "There is already Naruto why the hell do we need another Nine-Tailed fox!" he once yelled at me, and then we stopped pushing him and we haven't seen him since.Naruto shrugged at my answer. "whatever." he muttered. then we all headed back. this time when we came to the room she had chains on her to hold her to the bed. they were attached to the iron bars beneath it. I sighed. this was going to be a long intervention. and probably a life ending one.


	7. Fully Awake

Reni's POV

 

it had been along time. at least I think. I had sat there for a long time defenseless to yami's power and control, then a thought cam to me. I could ignore the pain. and as I sat there for a long time nothing happened, but I kept tuning him out, keeping memories of my family he slaughtered close, even though orochimaru used me and was evil he still kept me alive, and I held on to those thoughts. soon the pain numbed. "NO" yami yelled pressing harder, but it didn't reach me. I began to cry out of true happiness. "no more pain, no more deaths! im free!" I screamed in my mind. but then I lost that control as fast as I gained it. I repressed yami again. I laughed. "thanks for giving the first lesson to me yami. never get over exited or you will take over. got it." he growled menacingly and I laughed some more. "fool!" he spat out. I ignored him and began to resurface. because of the lack of pain I didn't need to be unconscious. I woke to see one, two...eight wires attached to me. ok I suppose that's ok. I was dressed in a hospital robe. I suppose that's necessary. then I saw I was chained to the bed. "OH HELL NO!" I yelled then suppressed my anger. yami. right. A nurse came in here warily and fearful. "are you ok ma'am?" I nodded. "everything but these damn chains. would you mind taking them off please?" I asked in the politest manner I could. and the nurse seemed surprised by that. she called for more people on some receiver and three more male doctors cam in. "ok. we are going to take the chains off ok?" I nodded. wanting them off immediately. and as soon they did I leaned up, rubbing my wrists. "thank you very much." I said giving them a smile, they smiled back. "now that your awake we can take those wires out of you and get you something to eat." I nodded. they went to work with me wincing at all the wires being pulled out of me. I mean seriously. why did they have to have that many in me? they left and I leaned back at my now chair like bed. I had set it up where I was sitting up. I was looking outside of my window when three more visitors came in.

 

"Reni?"

 

I jumped at the sudden voice and looked at the man who attacked me, the pink haired girl I had attacked, and that jinchoriki. I felt my face go red at the sight of him. rival or not. I still didn't like someone having equal power to me. "hey no need to get hostile." he said shifting his weight under my gaze and the pink haired girl slapped him on the head. I gave her a smile. "thanks. if I was closer I was going to do that." they all stood there in complete shock. "you talk?" the pink haired girl said and I just snorted. then I remember I was yami up until this point and nodded at her. "yeah about that. im sorry I attacked you, and I have no bad feelings for you attacking me, you were protecting her." I pointed at the grey haired man. he nodded slowly. I sighed. this was getting old. "look I wont hurt you. yami is ok. locked nice and tight. my name is Reni. holder of the one and only White Nine tailed fox. but in exchange I would like to know your information, especially the boy's." I said with a sneer. the silver haired man introduced himself first. "I am Kakashi Hatake. Sensei of Sakura and Naruto. the two kids behind me." he said motioning to the kids behind him. the pink haired one scowled at him saying "kids" but soon she stepped up too. "I am Sakura Haruno. I am member of team 7 as kakashi is the leader of. it is a pleasure to meet you." she said with a friendly smile. I returned it and the jinchoriki hurriedly came up behind them. "im Naruto Uzamaki the future Hokage and I like Ramen!" he said and despite myself I laughed. "he forgot to mention he is the original nine tailed fox, the red one." kakashi said.my smile faded and my laugh came to a stop. "that would be why your so much like me and why you can take me down. your a nine tailed fox. but be known. i am strong." i said to him capturing him in a cold glare and he returned it. out the corner of my eye i saw sakura get in between out stare-down with a closed-eye smile. "are you allowed to leave because im sure your hungry and maybe get some ramen?"

 

i immediately dropped the subject of naruto and yelp in excitement. "yes i am STARVING! i don't care at this point!" i said getting out of the bed. "now just wait a minute. you cant go out in public like that! You will come with me to my house and i will dress you." she said dragging me out of the hospital and into the street. people were staring but i didn't care. as soon as she was in she jetted into her room and got a pile of clothes and threw them at me. "bathroom now!" she said pointing to the supposed bathroom. i went in and was in there for about ten-fifteen minutes and came out with some jeans, sandals, and a wide strap tank top. they were snug but they were clothes. when sakura saw me she gasped and went back into her room and threw something white and brown at me. turns out it was a belt with a medicine herb pocket on the side and a white trench coat. i put them on and looked in the mirror. i was pleased at the way i looked. it was like i was some ANBU. she giggled. "come on we have to go get ramen!" she said dragging me out of the house. "do we have to?" i groaned and she just giggled more. which frankly. made me smile.


	8. New Friends And New Enemies

Reni's POV

 

I walked in and it smelled amazing! automatically my mouth started to water. I heard someone say my name and that snapped me back to earth. it was naruto. "hey sakura! hey reni!" he said waving at us. sakura brought me to where they were sitting. I sat sandwiched in between sakura and naruto. "what would you like to order?" a woman that looked about sixty behind the counter said. I shrunk back. not knowing this place. "I take my usual!" naruto said. sakura nodded her head. "yeah just make it our usual." I looked at her confused. "oh and another one just the same. she is new here so she doesn't know what to order." the woman gave me a sympathetic nod and went into the kitchen. a few minutes later she came in with four giant bowls of ramen. I looked at mine. it smelled amazing. I took a bite and fell in love with it. a few minutes later it was empty. I looked over at kakashi and sakura and they were staring at me. their bowls not even half-way done. I looked over at naruto and he was still eating his. "why are you two staring at me?" I asked kakashi and sakura. sakura just shook her head. kakashi was the one to answer. "because you just beat Naruto in eating his ramen. that's not easy to do." and with hearing his name he looked up, a mouth full of ramen sticking out. I laughed at the sight. "so I suppose you eat the fastest around here huh?" I asked. he swallowed his bite and smiled at me. "yup! and I eat the most too!" "then why did I beat you?" when I said that his eyes fell to my bowl. "one more please!" shouted naruto. me taking the chance and letting my competitive side shine of course I asked for more as well. Kakashi and sakura just sighed and watched us. by the end of the night we had 11 bowls each on each other. both of us about to burst. "tie?" I asked naruto miserably. "tie" he replied just as miserable as I was.

 

that night sakura said I could stay with her until I got my own place. I had a feeling they were being nice to me because they were keeping me hostage, but I didn't care. I had no home. that night when sakura was asleep I slipped out of her window. walking the roof tops I had time to think. it was one of those still, peaceful nights. I thought over the events. Sakura was nice and gave me clothes and a temporary home. Kakashi was nice and seemed like he was in charge of it all. and paid for my 11 bowls of ramen. and then there was naruto. I was a little confused by him. earlier I thought he was my rival. my enemy. but I think that was yami talking. he seemed nice, competitive, talkative,funny. basically a lot like me. why couldn't he be my friend? at those thoughts I felt yami simmer at the surface. he wasn't trying to get through. he was...waiting. he was waiting. this frightened me. what was he waiting for? well I took advantage of his pause and went to sleep on the roof top. when I woke it was bright and sunny and underneath me the village was alive. and someone was calling my name... Sakura? no. this wasn't a girl. and it wasn't a man either. I groaned at the realization that it was Naruto calling my name. I didn't know why but I didn't want to be near him. I jumped down to find Naruto wide-eyed. staring at me. "why were you sleeping on a rooftop?" he muttered. still staring at me. I shifted my weight under his gaze. "I don't know. why are you interrogating me?" I snapped back. he just shrugged and with that I started to walk towards sakura's house. "don't you want to know why I was looking for you?" he asked. coming up behind me. I shrugged. "well I suppose so." then he went on this spew about what kakashi said. which took up our entire walk to sakura's. "well me,sakura,sasuke,and you are in team 7. that means we train together to be chunin and all that." that made me freeze.

 

"s-sasuke? who's that?" Naruto looked confused. then realization hit. he smiled a sheepish grin. "well sasuke was one of the ones at the forest of death. the one in blue with the black hair. he hasn't been around because he doesn't like you." he shut his mouth. realizing he said to much. I winced at the part with the forest of death. but the part with him saying sasuke didn't like me automatically pissed me of. "who the fuck does he think he is judging me before he knows me?" I said. feeling my face become red. "calm down Reni. right now we have to go to the training grounds." he said. hands up in defense. I sighed and told him to lead the way. soon we came to the training grounds. sakura standing awkwardly near sauske blushing furiously. and kakashi reading his book. they were waiting on us. I focused on sakura. whoa. she has a crush on the douche bag I thought. well wouldn't ya know. "alright. now that Naruto and Reni are here I will be partnering you all off. normally sasuke would fight naruto, but reni cant fight naruto or they will kill each other. so its sasuke against reni and sakura against naruto." I laughed at that. "looks like I get to fight you, you judgmental jerk" I spat out at him. he gave me an icy glare. "I would above all wouldn't miss this fight for anything. " he replied with as much hate as I had earlier. and right there, right then. the battle would take place. I tapped into yami's chakra. not enough to give me the nine tailed fox. but enough to seriously hurt his ass. and with that. I lunged at him with kunai, starting the battle.


	9. Masochistic

Reni's POV

 

"FIRE SYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" He yelled and I spun between the fireballs that were coming my way. I was having so much fun, like it was second nature, like its what I wanted. "CHIDORI!" he yelled again and just as he got to me I flipped into the air, dodging his attack completely. or at least I thought. he mass produced himself in front of me and hit me with the chidori right in the stomach. it didn't go through me. it didn't puncture the skin like its supposed to. but it burned like hell. I looked behind me to see a piece of wood in his place. Substitution jutsu."ENOUGH" yelled Kakashi. but I ignored him. "you want to play dirty huh?" I growled to him. then I started to laugh and looked at Naruto. "thanks rival!" I yelled to him and then he had this genuine confusion and fear on his face. which made me laugh even harder. I ran at him with a kunai in my hand, screaming like a maniac, and laughing inside. I saw him start up his chidori again, but it didn't bother me. at the last second, when he nearly hit me with the chidori I appeared behind him with the use of the substitution jutsu, hand in the air. "RASENGAN" I yelled and I punctured his back. deep.

 

when I finally let go he was on the ground in a giant pool of blood. with a hole in his back. sakura shoved me back and I fell down, laughing. then kakashi appeared next to me, completely shaken with fear. "Reni, calm yourself." he said in a low voice.I stopped laughing then. "but I am calm kakashi!" I yelled to him and he looked scared. why would i scare him? then i thought back. about sasuke's injuries that sakura was healing, i thought about my laughing, how i enjoyed hurting him, then i felt it. i felt myself being cloaked. i sprinted for the trees, running faster then ever to get away from them. when i was sure i was at least 400 yards away from them i sat down and tried to regain myself. but yami was being a BITCH today. he didn't fight me with pain. he fought me with want. of course i didn't want to be alive. i was a monster. of course i wanted to kill sasuke, but that was just my fury talking. but that's all. through my trance of trying to regain myself i heard a voice calling for me. oh no. maybe they wont find me? then i recognized the voice. Naruto? no! i didn't want him to come, that would be to much for me to handle. i would kill him. "why don't you want to kill him? Reni?" i heard yami ask. laughing loudly. what was he getting at?

 

i saw Naruto come through the trees then,hands up. "NO!" i yelled to him. but he kept pursuing me. i kept sending sound waves after him where he would get the message, but he just went through them, gaining the cloak himself. this frightened me even more.i weakened at doing that and fighting yami. i was keeping it at a tail when he came and put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. i and yami were so shocked that we stopped fighting, i wasn't cloaked anymore and neither was he, it was like he only used the chakra to get to me. i was just sitting there in his arms. i tried to speak but he shushed me. "calm down Reni. i know how it feels just calm down." he said looking away from me. and i did. and we just sat there. i don't know how long we sat there but i think it was for a long time. then sakura found us, completely shocked. i laughed and pulled away from Naruto, blushing a deep red. then i felt yami laugh and simmer at the surface. which made me feel very, very uneasy. "lets go sakura" i said running to her. giving a last look to naruto as i walked away. giving a thank you in my eyes. when we got to her house she cased me up in a corner giving me a stupidly happy look. "what happened? tell me everything!" i groaned and slipped out the window. it had darkened when we walked back. leaving me roaming the roof tops at night.


	10. Team Work My Ass

After I slipped out of the house I got on one of my rooftops and curled into a ball. What the hell was wrong with me? I used to be able to control- no I need to get that illusion out of my head. I never was able to control Yami. I sighed and looked at the moon-kissed stars and scattered clouds. I had to get him in control or I was going to kill them all, and somehow I just knew that this was the beginning. I didn't go to sleep, instead I got up and went wondering the rooftops again, afraid to go to sleep because Yami might take me over. I'd have to apologize to the Uchiha tomorrow, so I started working on my speech. When daybreak came I snagged an apple from a clerk who didn't even notice me taking it and headed towards the training ground to wait. It took about an hour for them all to come. Kakashi appeared after everyone was here and eyed me especially, I huffed a sigh and began to apologize but he raised his hand and I swear I could see him smirk through that mask. "No worries Reni, you can make up for what you did in an activity you will be doing today." He says then gestures to Naruto Sakura and Sasuke who were in a little group. "You guys will be participating in the bell challenge"- a group of groans and sighs-" Since Reni needs to train at the pace of everyone else. I would like it to be a little different though." This perked everyone up in curiosity. "You will be in teams of two, no bickering or combat or you will get no lunch. Now rules the team has to get this bell" - he says holding up a single bell-" and keep hold of it until time is up. Deal?" Everyone nodded. Then he looked darkly at us. "Remember, I want no casualties. Sakura, Sasuke..."- I heard sakura squeal and sasuke sigh. Kakashi chuckled. "You two are not in a team. Team one is Naruto and Sakura, Team two is Sasuke and Reni." He said. I stared blankly at him. "What the HELL, do you WANT me to kill him?" I scream at kakashi, only to be answered by Sasuke." You couldn't take me anyway. That was a just an incident." I don't say anything, trying to bite back my fury. "You know my rules, all of you, now go!"

I jump in a tree and sit there, watching Naruto and Sakura in a bush planning to get the bell. "This thing is for teamwork, so help." "Um, I don't think so. I will never be a pair team with you, end of story. Fetch the bell yourself, I don't care who wins." "Coward." I jump back at the name. "What did you just call me?" I say in a low voice. "I called you a coward!" He yelled, I saw Naruto and Sakura looking up at us. Sakura was shaking her head as if telling me to keep it together. "Fuck this, im not part of your team. I'm a sound Ninja." I say and I run from the training grounds only to see that im stopped by the one and only Kakashi. "We aren't finished. " He said in a tone that made me even angrier. Then I had a thought. "I say we are, you can't keep me here!" I say, letting my whiskers show. Suddenly the Kakashi that was in front of me poofed away and now the real Kakashi was in front of me. With the bell. "It's not what you say." "Really? Then i'll get Orochimaru to advocate for me!" I say stepping closer. Kakashi's eyes hardened and I heard Sakura gasp. I let my eyes grow red, but careful not to cloak. "Reni that was-" I giggled, now I was by Sasuke and MY eyes and whiskers were normal. The three ninja looked shocked as I held up the bell. "Who needs team work when you have a mind like mine?" I heard Naruto and Sakura laugh, even though they lost. I heard Sasuke chuckle too. I smirked at him. "All part of the plan. sorry by the way for yesterday." He looked at me after I apologized and just walked away. I sighed. Kakashi himself was laughing slightly too. "Nice going Reni, looks we have a strategist on our hands as well. Ramen?" "Yeah!" Me and Naruto shrieked at once at the name and we all went over to get some Ramen except Sasuke. Who knew where he disappeared too. Me and sakura chatted as we ate and as the day went by. But I saw that look in her eye from yesterday, and decided i'd have to face her sooner or later about yesterday. I sighed and quickly ate my Ramen as I thought of what to say later.


	11. Him Again

For some reason Sakura let me walk home alone-so i procratinated as long as possible which was around 9. When I finally climbed in through the window she was right there beside me,her eyes twinkling. "Ahh!" I yelped and flinched away from her-which was a very bad move. She grabbed my shoulders and shoved me in a corner. "What happened?" She asked. I sighed. It's best to go with the truth- or partially. "I ran because I felt Yam I taking me over. Naruto found me and had to restrain me. I did also threaten his life a few times. But it all ended well." "I'll say! You might of as well kissed him!" "Hell no!" "You're overreacting! Thats a sign!" I growled,blushed,and shoved away from her out the window-again. I could have sworn I heard Sakura say 'I'm going to bolt that window shut.' She better not.

Instead of running the roofs i ran the forest. I wanted company tonight and the night creatures helped well. I sighed and sat on a fallen tree limb. Why was i overreacting? Naruto only wanted to help me...right? Suddenly the wind shifted and i smelt the snake. My back went rigid. "Reni..." His slithery voice had some emotion to it. Maybe something like glee and greed mixed together. His voice wasn't the only thing mixed. For the first time i felt the uneasiness of mixed emotions. "You let them take me..." I said. "And you are bothered by this?" He said in a shocked tone. Suddenly he was in front of me. "You're dormant,Yami." I felt Yami buck me. "I am NOT Yami! I am Reni!" I screamed then got back in control. Orochimaru smiled in that creepy way of his. "Stop bucking it. He WILL come out." "No!-" "Soon I'll be coming to kill all of the hidden leaf village. You need to decide whether or not to side with me or the fox." "But Orochimaru!" I yelled but he was already gone. Mist. I pressed my fingers to my eyes to hold in tears. "Which do I choose?" I whispered. Even in a whisper I heard my voice was uneven. "The right one." I heard a voice say. I looked around to see who it was but they were gone. I stood up and began to walk back to Sakura's house. By the time I was back I had no threat of tears. I was serious and I had made my choice. Yami snarled inside me.


	12. Dark Or Light

"Alright! Today is a free day since I have a bunch of old ladies that need help with their groceries." Kakashi exclaimed. "Yeah, right!" Naruto said, pointing at him. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, Naruto, you got me. Now scatter!" Said Kakashi, and we all disappeared on our different paths. Surely Sakura went to go get pampered, Naruto ramen, and Uchiha...well whatever the heck the dude does. Chop off stuffed animal heads? I shook the thought off and ran into the forest. This was starting to become my favorite place. I jumped up in a tree and sat on a limb. I closed my eyes and listened to the birds singing. I surprised myself as i got the urge to sing myself. I only sang with my best friend. Never when i was out of his company did i ever feel the need to. None the less i sang. "Oh I've killed someone, I've let them die..." "I've heard them scream, with no surprise." I sat there in complete shock. I did NOT just hear him. I heard his low chuckle then. "Are you going to ignore me little fox?" "Kabuto!" I screamed and flipped out of the tree to where I heard his voice. I landed in front of him and laughed. He laughed too, then he grabbed me in a bear hug. "Ka.Bu.Can't.Breathe!" I yelped, then he let go of me, smiling. "It's so good to see you again Ten!" He said, taking my hand. For the first time i was hesitant. Kabuto was a friend, and i hope he knew that, but when i looked at him he looked as bright as ever, so i dismissed the thought.

We walked like this for awhile. Turns out he thought i was dead and Orochimaru didn't breathe a word about my disappearance-killing Kabuto. It got awkward when I asked why he had came to the forest. For which he replied"Well I had to wee which ninja was the worst-so I could put them to sleep then kill them. There was the lady, the toad master, that fox-Reni?" I had stopped and went cold. Kabuto grabbed my shoulders and shook them lightly. "Reni." "NO!" I yelled and flung him off of me. What was this anger? I snarled and Kabuto inched away. "Orochimaru told you Reni!" "Orochimaru used me,abandoned me, and now want to kill the people who awakened me! You know I won't take that lightly!" I spat at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Do I, Ren? You have changed."All the anger flowed out of me then. Had i changed that much? "Kabu I..." "Shut up Reni!" I heard a voice say and Kakashi was at my side. It was him. Sakura and Naruto was behind me. Suddenly i was 10 feet away from them and behind Kabuto. "Kabuto!" I huffed. Like i couldn't take care of myself? I stepped out of Kabuto's way, but was suddenly stopped. Kabuto now had my wrists behind my back and i started to feel drowsy."you wouldn't dare..." I moaned. Suddenly Kabuto was gone and someone had their arm under my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Kabuto being cornered by Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto let out a ferocious snarl, and fought to keep control. I snapped out of his spell at the moment Naruto started a Rasengan. "Stop!" I yelled. I flung myself in between Kabuto and Naruto's Rasengan. I didn't have time to block it, but had to take it head on. I burned my chest and throat and dug a hole in my stomach. I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember is seeing Naruto's electric blue eyes hovering over me, and his voice apologizing through a blanket of grief. Then i slipped into darkness. or was it light? I'm not sure now, but i'll have to decide which is which.


End file.
